


Beach Bums

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Biting, Bottom Stanford, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Sibling Incest, Stancest - Freeform, Top Stanley, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their boat breaks down, Stanley and Stanford Pines have to pull over to make a quick repair. They decide to spend a little bit of time on the beach once they're done. It's nice out and they're all alone right here. Why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Bums

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I got on Tumblr. Enjoy.

With a pathetic sort of sputter, the engine died.

“Oh no,” Ford said, looking to the side as the boat slowed.

“That’s never good coming from you,” Stan commented.

“The engine died.” Ford went over to glance down the back of the boat, then sighed. “The port’s still a few miles away. Luckily, I can fix it with the tools I have on hand.” He went to raise the sail, guiding it to shore. It was originally a sailboat after all, but after too many close calls they had installed the engine to give it more power.

The boat drifted up the bank and came to rest on the sandy beach. The sail was pulled down and Ford grabbed his toolbox while Stan got a rope.

They tugged off their life vests and hopped down from the boat. Stan and Ford worked together to pull it further up the beach, then dropped the rope with a sigh. Then Ford went around behind it to get to work.

Stan paused to admire their surroundings. It was nice here. Warm yellow sand, palm trees filled with coconuts, a salty breeze. He whistled. “Sure is nice here. Hey Sixer, isn’t there a resort on this island?”

Ford waved a hand. “Yeah, in that town we’re going to. The one with the port. But this part of the island doesn’t have any development. They left it alone. It’s kinda hard to get to and doesn’t face the sunrise or sunset so.”

“Appalling.” Stan came to see if he needed help. “So what happened?”

“Well we aren’t out of fuel, I made sure of that.”

“Did you bump the kill switch again?”

“Again? You were the only one who ever did that!” Ford was working on getting the cover off. “Odds are it’s an electrical problem, considering that it just went dead like that.”

“I’ll see if there’s a loose connection in the ignition up top,” Stan said, grabbing the tools he needed and climbing up the ladder.

After several greasy minutes, during which the Sun really started to beat down on them, Ford said, “Damn. Battery’s finally got corrosion. The wires are all jacked up. We do have an extra battery right? And… more wires? These aren't salvageable.”

“Yeah, we have more.”

Stan went to help him remove the old battery and install the new one. It wasn’t necessarily difficult, but they were soon sweating from the heat, which in turn made them irritable.

“No, Stan, they attach like _this_. Positive goes to the positive terminal. Just… give me that.” Ford snatched the wires from him.

“Yeesh, okay Poindexter. I’m gonna go sunbathe, join me when you’re feeling a little less bitchy.”

Ford shot him a glare as he walked away. Then he shook his head and focused. Neither of them meant any real malice, and both knew that. They may be twins who love each other dearly, but they were also grumpy old men who really were getting to be too old for this. But that wasn’t going to stop them.

Once done with the battery, Ford closed everything up and made sure it was as watertight as he could get it. The old battery was carefully set in the cabin, where it would be in plain view so he remembered to throw it away later.

Wiping sweat off his brow, he walked up to the front and looked down at Stan. The man was reclined on his back, eyes closed and arms behind his head, clothes in a neat pile nearby. All of them.

“Nude sunbathing, eh?” Ford asked.

“Sure. No one’s around to see.” Stan opened an eye and cast him a smile. “Get the battery installed properly?”

“Yep, should be good to go. I’m just about to test the engine.” Ford turned the boat on. The engine started. With its usual groan, but it sounded strong enough. He turned it off again.

Stan yawned. “Mm, I hope you don’t want us to just take off again so soon. It’s nice here.”

“Well… I suppose we aren’t on a strict schedule.” Ford was about to hop down, then decided to go grab something, just in case. He slipped it into his pocket and then jumped down. He was already taking off his jacket as he walked over to the other.

“Sometimes, I really hate all of this,” Stan admitted. “Getting tossed around by the waves hard enough to give me whiplash, the heat, long trips with nothing to do… Technical difficulties like this.” He nodded in the direction of the boat. “But this is what makes it worth it. Laying on an unfamiliar beach, taking in the rays, just me and my favorite person in the world…”

Ford snorted as he laid down next to him. “Your favorite, huh?”

“Absolutely. I mean the kids come close, but…” Stan rolled onto his side, pushing himself up on an arm and setting his hand on Ford’s shoulder. “You’re everything to me.”

Ford slowly raised his hands, caressing Stan’s cheeks as he gazed at him. Then he leaned in. “You’re my whole world,” he whispered before pressing their lips together.

Stan shifted closer, tenderly kissing him back. When they separated for breath, Stan said, “Then you’re my entire galaxy.”

Ford’s heart raced. He kissed him all over his face, making him laugh, and they fell back onto the sand.

“You uh, gonna lose any more clothes?” Stan asked, tugging lightly on Ford’s shirt. “I’m just saying, it feels er… Nicer without them.”

Ford smiled. “I’m sure it does.” He sat up and began shedding articles of clothing, setting them next to his boots. Once he was naked, he leaned back down over Stan.

“Mm, much better, right?” Stan’s fingers ran down his sides. “The Sun, I mean. Feels better on your bare skin, huh?”

“It does,” Ford agreed, playing along.

Stan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down to kiss needfully.

As Ford responded, it occurred to him that it’s been about a week since they last got intimate. It was never something that really bothered him… Until they started getting into it again, and he was reminded of how long it’s been.

The sand was coarse under Ford’s palms, but he didn’t care, shifting to get completely on top of the other.

Stan grunted and rolled them over, pushing Ford down underneath him. Ford gave a surprised shout as his back slammed into the ground. His glasses tilted, and Stan just took them off him, along with his own. He set them down a safe distance away and returned his attention to Ford, stroking his chest.

“I’m getting covered in sand,” Ford said, raising his arms to find it sticking to them.

“It’ll wash off.” Stan admired the other, tracing little patterns down his body, nails occasionally digging in just enough to leave red lines.

Ford squirmed, breath quickening. The sting felt good, and he grew hard at the attention.

“Is that a gun strapped to your thigh or are you just happy to see me?” Stan chuckled, giving his hips a little wiggle.

“Heh. That’s the oldest line in the book.”

“Still works like a charm, though. You’re blushing.”

“So what if I am?”

Stan’s hands reached his hips, gripping them, and he sat up a bit to just look at him.

Ford looked back up at him too, and though the other appeared blurry, he was close enough that Ford could make out his eyes, blown with lust.

They really needed to stop doing this. But they were just too addicted to each other to do that. Ford’s hands dropped to the sand, sinking in a bit, as he waited for one of them to move again.

It was Stan who moved first, laying on top of him again and kissing him deeply, leading to them making out as if they were teens again. Ford quickly grabbed Stan’s back, nails biting in for support. His hips trembled, and after about a minute, he could control himself no longer and began rutting against his brother. The friction drew a husky moan from his lips, and Stan made a similar noise. His hips rocked to meet him, pressing his body against the ground. The damp sand clung to him, but he hardly noticed.

“Mm, Ford…” Stan trailed his lips down, kissing the other’s throat, and he lingered for a moment as he looked at the tattoo on the side of his neck. “Hey now…”

“Don’t even,” Ford said immediately.

Stan laughed and nuzzled the tattoo, then worked his way down. “Tattoo removal is always an option,” he said.

“I’d rather have that than a giant scar,” Ford replied.

“Fair enough.” Stan suckled on his collarbone, making him groan.

“C’mon Stan, stop teasing,” Ford huffed, draping a leg around him. He could feel that Stan was just as aroused as he was.

Stan reached down to grip their erections together, stroking up and down. Ford shuddered, pressing into the touch. Stan wasn’t all that graceful at this, but his fingers were still perfect. Sliding over skin that quickly became slick with sweat and precum, putting just the right amount of pressure on both of them, thumb pressing just so against Ford’s tip…

But it still wasn’t enough. Ford lifted his head to nibble on Stan’s earlobe, tugging before whispering in a heated tone, “I know you can give more than that. C’mon, Lee… fuck me into the sand.”

Stan swallowed and said, “Ah, I’d love to, but I don’t have the lube with me.”

Ford gave him a cheeky grin and reached over to his discarded pants, fishing the bottle of lube out. “You mean this?”

“You sly bastard, you planned for this, didn’t you?” Stan accepted it from him and popped it open. He poured some out onto his fingers and moved to sit between Ford’s legs, pushing them apart. “Hold your hips up for me, sweets.”

Ford raised his hips and Stan got to loosening him. He started out steady and almost gentle, but soon was firmly pressing his fingers in and out, prodding his prostate. Ford pressed his knuckles to his mouth to keep from whimpering, but immediately tasted sand. He dropped his hand and spit a few times.

Stan laughed. “Shoulda thought that one through!”

Ford grimaced at the grittiness still lingering on his tongue, but was able to put it out of mind. “Maybe we both should have thought through having sex on the beach.”

“Maybe. But we’re here and we’re doing this. Just because it’s literal sex on the beach. How many people get the chance?” Stan seemed pretty excited about the idea and Ford just couldn’t say no to him.

“Alright, but if I get sand in any unsavory places, it’ll be your fault.” Ford rested his arms around Stan’s neck, and Stan grinned.

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” He withdrew his fingers and squirted a generous amount of lube onto his palm, rubbing it along his length. Then he lined himself up and slid on in with no hesitation.

“Mm…” Ford relaxed for him, wrapping his legs around his waist as he buried in. It was a slow, pleasant stretch, and he groaned in approval.

“I fuckin’ love when you do that,” Stan growled, fingers digging into Ford’s hip. The other hand went up to bury into the man’s locks, tugging his head back. He nipped at his throat. “Do it again.”

Ford’s eyes slid shut and he moaned louder, holding Stan closer. He was embarrassed by it when they first did this, all those years ago when they were just hormonal teens who didn’t fully grasp what they were doing. He remembered pressing his hand to his mouth, holding in the whines his body wanted to make. Had to stay quiet, couldn’t let anyone overhear… he would sometimes even use a pillow to muffle himself if he had to. And even if the house was empty save for him and his brother, he would clench his jaw or bite his lip, anything to keep those sinful noises in, otherwise he would have to really think about what he was doing, acknowledge how much he was enjoying it… he would have to be _vulnerable_. And that was something he couldn’t stand to do when he was younger.

But now he had no such inhibitions. Life was fleeting and pleasure was something to be treasured. And he was going to make damn sure his lover knew just how much he was enjoying everything he was doing to him.

“Nngh, Stan… Stan, please, aah…” Ford buried his face against Stan’s neck as he was rocked back and forth by his thrusts, the ground scraping his back, the air still hot on his skin and making him pant. He moved his hands up to Stan’s hair, clutching it as he tried to hold on, but it was so good… Stan’s movements were deep and firm, pounding against his sweet spot, making his cock ache and jump from the raw pleasure. His body was shaking, thighs occasionally squeezing Stan’s waist, as if trying to pull him in harder, deeper… But Stan was already giving him everything he had.

“Sixer, listen to me… nn, listen… I fucking love you, okay? You know that, right?”

“Y-yes, Stan, I do know that…” Ford was interrupted by Stan’s mouth pressing to his, desperate and loving.

“I do, I love ya so much, and I’m just… glad to be with you again.” Stan braced himself on an elbow and cupped Ford’s cheek, stroking up his jaw, before kissing him again.

“Ah…” Ford bucked, grinding against the other’s belly. It sent a thrill up his spine, he was so close, and he could hardly stop kissing Stan as they moved just a little more firmly together. He just needed a little extra push…

Stan’s lips separated from his by just a hair as they caught their breath, and Ford opened his eyes slightly. He gazed at Stan’s flushed face, how his hair was falling in messy strands in front of his eyes (it really has gotten long), and that attractive way he kinda nibbled at his lower lip before teasing at Ford’s again… it was all so wonderful. Ford closed his eyes again, expecting another kiss, but instead Stan lowered his head, dragging his tongue up his throat.

“So glad…” Stan murmured, before biting the sensitive spot right under Ford’s chin.

“Stan!” Ford called, muscles tensing and pleasure wracking his body. His balls grew tight, almost there…

Stan soothed the bite with his tongue and leaned up to whisper into Ford’s ear, “Finish for me.”

That hot, husky voice was just too much. With a keen, Ford hit his climax, arching up into the other. His fingernails nearly cut into Stan’s scalp, and the jolt of pain made Stan’s hips jerk forward, only managing a final thrust before he came too.

They laid there for a moment, breathing deeply. Then Stan pulled out and just flopped onto his side next to him, groaning. “Man, I’m gonna hurt myself doing this.”

“Heh, I think you’ll be okay.” Ford shifted onto his side as well, snuggling up close to him. They enjoyed their afterglows, idly stroking each other’s hair, not really speaking. But as the highs faded, they became hyper aware of just how much sand they had gotten all over each other. It practically caked them in some spots, and as Ford moved to sit up, he could feel it trickling down his backside. It wasn’t pleasant.

“Ah man, we should have laid down some towels,” Stan commented. He had let his stomach lean against the ground for a moment, and now sand was sticking to Ford’s ejaculate.

“We should get into the water and wash off,” Ford suggested. He climbed up, wincing as he found that the sand had gotten into even less pleasant places.

“I think I swallowed some sand too. Somehow.”

“Maybe this is why sex on the beach is usually just a figurative term. Come on.” Ford went over to the water, limping a bit, but mostly feeling great. The waves easily washed the sand away, and they both sighed with relief.

“Guess so. But I still had fun.”

“Of course you did.” Ford dunked his head down to rinse his hair out, and resurfaced. Stan imitated him.

“We should do it again some time,” Stan continued. “Except we’ll lay on towels. This whole sand thing is inconvenient.”

“Nature doesn’t care about what we find convenient, I suppose.” Ford waded back onto shore and went to find his glasses. Stan joined him, and Ford smiled at being able to see him in perfect focus again. He leaned in to peck him on the lips. “Come on, let’s get dressed and go around to the port. I really want to see the resort here.”

“Sounds good to me, chief!”


End file.
